


Blue Suede Shoes

by Spindoctor



Series: Super Shorts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dancing, the king of rock and roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindoctor/pseuds/Spindoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about the reincarnation of Elvis in less than 100 characters not counting spaces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Suede Shoes

I saw him dancing on a street corner, black suit, blue suede shoes, hips swiveling. The King is dead, long live the King.


End file.
